


In Summer

by FalseCamaro (Gandalfgirl579)



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Comedy, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Summer, pynch - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 08:47:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7428076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gandalfgirl579/pseuds/FalseCamaro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I never wanna see the sun again."</p><p>It was little more than an indignant grumble, and Adam chuckled, working aloe into the sun-reddened skin of Ronan's shoulders.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Summer

**Author's Note:**

> ...Would I lose all respect from you guys if I pointed out where I got the title? Probably. So I won't. I'm sure a few of you, at least, are nerd enough to recognize it :)
> 
> I myself am not a fan of summer. As a pudgy, pasty gal, summer does not agree with me in the slightest.
> 
> Excited for more fics? Have constructive criticism or even just silly comments to add? Let me know! And as always, I must mention that I go by Exxxalted on Tumblr, and I'm totally open to taking questions and comments and requests and prompts there! :) Hit me up!

Opal's voice was very nearly a screech when she called from the downstairs bathroom, "There is sand in my ears!"

 

Though Ronan's eyes rolled, hovering above him, Adam laughed.

 

"Don't laugh!" There was a rustling, the slamming of a door, and the shower hissed to life. Opal had made her peace with the shower long ago, though she was soon shrieking, indignant as anything, "There is water _in my ears_!"

 

Huffing, Ronan grumped, "She didn't mind it while we were there."

 

Then it was Adam's eyes rolling, though his smile was a stubborn thing, refusing to so much as fade. Grabbing at the bottle of aloe he'd grabbed from the kitchen upon their return from the beach, he squirted a bit into his palms.

 

When the cool gel touched Ronan's back, he sighed, heavy and deep. "I never wanna see the sun again."

 

It was little more than an indignant grumble, and Adam chuckled, working aloe into the sun-reddened skin of Ronan's shoulders. His tattoo seemed faded in comparison to the livid sunburn. "I told you to put on sunscreen, didn't I?" There was nothing he could do to keep the teasing tone from his voice, and a smile bloomed over his face when Ronan glowered up at him.

 

"We were only s'posed to be there an hour or so."

 

That glare sent a shiver racing down Adam's spine: As dark as Ronan's skin currently was, his eyes glowed like blue flames. Adam let his Henrietta drawl slip a bit when he said, "Not my fault Opal wanted to swim."

 

The accent worked to calm Ronan's irritation, as it always did. Just the same, he didn't hesitate to point out, "You're the one who told her _she could_."

 

Rolling his eyes, Adam scoffed, "You can't take a kid to the beach and not let her play. It's _inhumane_."

 

"She's not _human_ , though." It was said in an incredibly offhanded way, and Ronan cast his eyes up to Adam again when he asked, "Think that's why she never gets sunburned?"

 

"No." Working a bit of gel into the small of Ronan's back, Adam replied, "She just listens to me when I tell her to wear sunscreen."


End file.
